Jim's results
by emily.robbins.313
Summary: Jim has just gotten his GCSE results and it's fair to say he's... a little disappointed. Sebastian does his best to help. Teen!lock. MorMor.


_'__Murder had never looked so inviting as I tore open the envelope which contained the first steps to my future. I read my results, and I read them again, and again so I could be sure. The failure of my work and, ultimately, the dismissal of all the effort I made and the things I learned and the sacrifices I made. I felt anger and panic rising as I scanned the paper for the tenth time._

_Something darkened in my mind at that moment. I imagined and mused upon the sight of blood adorning the damning paper; the blood of teachers, the blood of the WJEC officials whom marked my papers and even the blood of a choice few of my peers, though this failure was not their fault. Or maybe it was. I had been a fairly intelligent child, but there is only so often you can hit your head from intentional trips and shoves, as well as being hit over the head with certain objects, before lasting damage occurs._

_It was slightly confusing as the classes were so... BORING. I often finished the work before everyone else in the class; whether that was a testament to my skill or their stupidity, I could not tell you. The subjects were so simple and they lacked so much in complexity that they could not even be called mundane._

_How. Just... How?!'_

Jim threw the fountain pen at the wall, where it quickly embedded. His black, leather bound diary soon followed. "Why? Why?! Why!? WHY!?" He screamed, tearing down various home-made posters of historical murders (Jack the Ripper, and others of the like), "IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

The door to Jim's room in the children's home groaned open to reveal a boy, around Jim's age, with blonde hair and thick-rimmed glasses. "Jim? I heard you from my room," the boy squeaked.

Jim collapsed to his knees in desperation and the boy raced forward to catch him. "Sebby…" Jim chocked against his boyfriends shirt.

"Shh… it's alright. Everything will be ok…"

"I don't understand…" Jim sobbed against the rough fabric of Sebastian's shirt.

"Those bastards were harsh on everyone this year. It'll be fine…" Sebastian attempted to comfort, rubbing small, soothing circles on Jim's shaking back.

"They were too easy… Doesn't make sense… Don't get it…" Jim whimpered against Sebastian who could only look shocked as he stroked Jim's back. It was so rare for the dark haired Irish boy to show weakness, and yet here they were; on the floor desperately clinging to each other.

"It's alright, Jim…"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Jim roared pushing away and beginning to pace. Sebastian's mind clicked clues into place like a jigsaw puzzle. Jim was bipolar. Well, that explained a lot.

"Jim, do you need anything?" Sebastian asked.

Jim growled, "You've figured it out haven't you?"

"Figured out what?"

"Don't play the idiot! Despite what I say, you're too smart for that!"

There was no point lying to Jim. "Yes…" he admitted in a small voice.

"There's a hole in my mattress with a bottle of medication in; GO GET IT!"

Sabastian got it as fast as he could. Jim had fallen to the floor sobbing again. It was disturbing seeing him like this. Sebastian pushed it into Jim's hands and watched as his boyfriend swallowed the dose without water. Jim slumped against Sebastian's side. "Sometimes, I just want to die, Sebby…"

"Come on, you don't mean that; it's just the depression. It will be over soon…"

"I hate it, Sebby; all of it."

"I understand that. But it will be ok; you just have to remember to breathe…"

"Only when you're here, Sebby. Only when you're here." Sebastian held Jim tighter until exhaustion finally overcame Jim and he fell into a slightly troubled sleep. They stayed there, on the floor, all night. When Jim awoke in the morning; he apologised in his usual round-a-bout way and they continued as if nothing happened. Jim liked it that way. But Sebastian only ever strayed as far as the next room; ready to catch him if he fell.

**Hey guys! A little MorMor Teen!lock one-shot for you. MorMor is one of my OTPs, for sure; and this was inspired by my own GCSE results. I did not picture murdering anyone, though; that's all Moriarty. **

**I don't know where the Bipolar disorder came from, it was just a little spontaneous thing; but it does explain why Moriarty can be so manic, I guess. I apologise if I haven't got my facts right - internet research only goes so far.**

**Please review! Reviews keep me writing. **


End file.
